Lorelei's Return
by Insane Angel Author
Summary: Emily misses Lorelei more than anyone can know. One day, the d-flies open a portal to Lorelei, so Emily may see her again. But what she sees through the portal will send her, Adriane, Kara, and their animal friends on yet another adventure...
1. Through the Portal

Note: This is my first-ever fanfic! Please review it for me! Thanks! I'm new to this site, so I'm not sure I'm doing this right! Please let me know if I need to change or add anything! Thanks! (By the way, I am terrible at titles, so I apologize for the title of this story!) This story takes place before the second Quest For Magic book but after the first!  
  
Rays of afternoon sunlight danced through the windows of the Ravenswood Manor Library, sending tiny rainbows reflecting off the many crystals hanging up. Emily Fletcher stared absentmindedly at the computer screen, her blue eyes holding a faraway look. Golden flecks shone in the fourteen year old's red curls. She sighed, a sad, longing sound that echoed back to her from the dusty shelves. Ozzie, the elf-ferret, sat on the table, polishing his ferret stone and watching Emily worriedly.  
  
"Boo!" a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl crashed into the room, followed by a spotted leopard. Kara Davies' shout brought Emily out of her trance as she blinked in surprise at the intruders.  
  
"GAH!" Ozzie leapt up in surprise then stared at Kara. "You scared me! Did you bring any food?" he disappeared into Kara's hot pink backpack, discovering a granola bar.  
  
"Hey, Kara, I was just, um..." she turned to the computer, "answering some e- mails!" she hurriedly brought up a new letter, but Kara could detect the unshed tears in her friend's eyes.  
  
She took a seat in an empty chair, stroking Lyra's head. "Emily, I know you well enough to see you're thinking. What's up?" Lyra settled down next to Kara, purring contentedly. Emily stared longingly at the pair.  
  
"I guess I was thinking about Lorelei," the redhead admitted, just as dark- haired Adriane joined them, with Dreamer, a mistwolf puppy, clasped in her arms. The pup's sleek black fur was dotted with thick mud, and Adriane's dark eyes glittered with exasperation. When she heard Emily, however, her glare softened, and she sat next to her friend.  
  
Kara smiled reassuringly. "I know you miss her, Emily. I wish we could do something about it," Ever since Emily had met up with Lorelei again to lead the unicorn foals to their school, the girl had not been her usual optimistic self. She lurked around the library, working nonstop on the Ravenswood webpage. Kara and Adriane both worried about her, though they kept quiet about it.  
  
Adriane's mind was whirring, and she spoke up. "Maybe...the d-flies..." she trailed off, glancing pointedly at Kara.  
  
A spark of hope lit up in Emily's eyes. "Yes! Kara, can the d-flies open a portal so I can talk to Lorelei? Like they do for Adriane and Zach?" She leaned forward eagerly, overjoyed at the possibility of seeing Lorelei race across the magic web again.  
  
"Yeah, it might work!" Kara exclaimed, desperate to restore Emily to her natural self. "Oh, d-flies!" she called out in a sing-song voice. "Fiona, Barney, Blaze, Fred, Goldie!" As an afterthought, she pulled her golden hair into a ponytail. POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! Five dragonflies appeared with a burst of rainbow bubbles, and dove for Kara's hair.  
  
"Gah! Get away!" Ozzie swatted Fiona and Fred, who were attempting to steal his granola bar.  
  
Failing at their attempt to pull out Kara's ponytail, they flitted around her head, crying in their squeaky voices, "KEEKEE!!!"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Kara swiped at the tiny dragons and managed to grab Goldie, who shrieked with delight. "Attention! Line up!" The dragons obediently moved into a line, flitting in front of Kara. "Now, I need you to contact Lorelei, the unicorn, for Emily. She really wants to talk to her. Can you do it?"  
  
"Aye, aye!" they squeaked, saluting at Kara. The girl rolled her eyes, and the dragonflies clasped claws in a circle and began spinning. Emily leaned toward the swirling mists of the portal, waiting with apprehension...  
  
Adriane, Kara, Dreamer, Ozzie, and Lyra clustered behind her, just as intent. However, none of them were prepared for what they would see when the mists parted.... 


	2. Cry for Help

A/N: I apologize for the chapter title. (Again!) I am very aware that it is terrible! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lorelei's Return  
  
Chapter 2: Cry for Help ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Adriane and Kara drew back in shock, Lyra and Dreamer clutched in their arms. Emily could not look away, however, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
No one present could believe that the creature they stared at was the beautiful unicorn. Her sleek white coat was now streaked with mud and dry blood, while more continued to pour from the gashes along her sides. Her magnificent horn was reduced to a small, dirty stub, no magic left in it. The unicorn's eyes rolled in distress as she was backed into a stall by stable hands. Stable hands! Emily thought frantically. But that means she's...  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as she gasped. Lorelei was in a horse stable, a horse stable! Her dear friend, reduced to nothing more than a normal horse. Lorelei paced around her new stall, snorting madly at the on looking horses.  
  
"Emily...?" Kara asked hesitantly, at a loss for words. Hearing the girl's distress, the dragonflies began chirping amongst themselves, then broke their circle and flew for Kara's hair. The portal shimmered then began to fade, taking the image of Lorelei with it.  
  
Emily choked back a sob, and gave a strangled cry. "Lorelei..." Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. She continued to stare long after the portal disappeared completely, forgetting the existence of anything else.  
  
Kara and Adriane were speaking frantically to each other. "What could this mean?" Kara asked, her eyes clouding over.  
  
"We need to know what's happening. If Lorelei's been captured, then all the other unicorns may have been too. That puts the entire web in danger," Adriane racked her brains for an answer, but none came to her. "There might be a new evil threatening Avalon. I think we should contact Zach."  
  
For once, Kara didn't even blink an eye at Adriane's request. "I hate to say it, but you're right. We really do need to know what's going on in Aldenmoor," She plucked five frightened d-flies from her hair. "Listen up, d-flies. I need you to contact Zach. But this time, no breaking up, no matter how bad it is!" Kara gave them all a stern look.  
  
"Sorry, KeeKee!" Goldie piped up. The mini dragons obediently linked claws once again and began spinning a new portal. Ozzie's, Lyra's and Dreamer's heads popped up behind Adriane and Kara as Adriane's friend Zach appeared.  
  
"Adriane? Is that you?" Zach's voice sounded far away and nervous. As his face came into focus, the small group could see that it was dirt-streaked, and his eyes had dark circles under them.  
  
"Zach? What's wrong?" Adriane's eyes glimmered with worry. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Shaking his head, Zach replied wearily, "No, it's far from it. A terrible thing has happened. Someone has begun capturing the unicorns from the magic web."  
  
"We know, we saw Lorelei. But who is capturing them?" Kara burst in.  
  
"That's the worst part," Zach said gravely. "A human from Earth, a non- magical one, has discovered the Magic Web."  
  
A gasp swept through the group. "Oh, this is very bad!" Ozzie cried. "What are we going to do? This bumbling idiot is putting the entire web in danger! Without the unicorns there to heal it, it will fall apart!" A large, furry paw swept down from the air, and Ozzie's ramblings were suddenly smothered by Lyra.  
  
"The Fairimentals are doing all they can to stop this human. But they have never dealt with a situation like this, and the human will soon stumble into other worlds." Zach said quickly.  
  
Adriane's mouth was set in a firm line. "While you do that, we'll find the captured unicorns and release them." Her gaze swept toward Emily, who had rejoined the group.  
  
"If you have any news, call the d-flies," Kara added to Zach. "Hear that, you guys? If Zach calls you, I want you to come to him!" The d-flies hummed their understanding.  
  
"Adriane...be careful," his gaze lingered on the dark-haired girl. "I will, but you better be too." She replied, as the portal swirled closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Emily, Kara, Adriane, Lyra, Ozzie, and Dreamer sat in the library, trying to figure out a plan. "We don't know where to start, or how long it will take us," Kara said doubtfully, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"Well, we can't sit around here making plans forever!" Adriane argued, pacing the length of the room. "We have to save the unicorns!"  
  
Kara stared up at her from the chair behind the desk. "Listen, Xena, don't tell me about saving the unicorns. I KNOW we have to, I'm no idiot!"  
  
Before she could blurt out the insult Adriane had in mind, Emily's quiet, pained voice interrupted. "Stop, both of you! My mother is a veterinarian, remember? She can easily find out all the local horse stables. All we need to do is get a list from her and visit them. The unicorns may not be held nearby, but at least we can figure that out, right?"  
  
Kara and Adriane agreed quietly, avoiding each other's eyes. "Alright then," Lyra purred. "Let's get to Emily's."  
  
"Ooh, maybe the Dr. has some lasagna!" Ozzie cried hopefully.  
  
AS they headed toward Emily's house, Adriane dropped back to walk with Emily. "Don't worry." She whispered quietly. "We'll find Lorelei." She gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze, and Emily smiled. Adriane knew what it was like to lose someone, she thought as she stared down at Dreamer.  
  
"Hey, come on you two!" Kara called from ahead. "We've got some unicorns to save!" 


	3. Forming a Plan

.: Chapter Three :: Forming a Plan :.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Ha! An update! And you all thought that I abandoned this story! Erm... okay, maybe I did, but my sister persuaded me to continue it. I'm terribly sorry! I'm sure that by now I have no readers, but here' Chapter three!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Avalon series... but I AM Emily!! MUWAHAHAHA! –is dragged to padded room- Oh, just read the fic. –grumbles-  
  
-------  
  
Dr. Carolyn Fletcher glanced up as Emily, Kara, and Adriane entered the clinic. "Hello girls," she greeted them before returning to the small black kitten lying on the examination table. "Emily, get me some gauze and a bandage for his leg," As Emily rummaged through a cabinet, Kara and Adriane moved to chairs near the door.  
  
"Mom, we need some help," Emily handed over gauze and a roll of bandage, holding the kitten still.  
  
"'K, just let me finish up here," Carolyn replied. "Oh," she added, "later, can you take Misty up to the park? She's getting restless."  
  
Emily suppressed a groan. Misty, a lively German Shepard- Border Collie mix, (a/n: my dog!) had already torn through a bag of liver treats, broken out of her kennel, and tried to eat Ozzie in her three days of staying at the Pet Palace so far.  
  
"Sure, Mom," Emily responded, scooping up the kitten and returning it to its cage as Dr. Fletcher washed her hands.  
  
"Now, what is it you three need help on?" Carolyn asked.  
  
Adriane stood up. "We were wondering if you knew the names of the horse stables nearby," she answered.  
  
"Yep, if there are any, that is," Kara put in, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger.  
  
Carolyn nodded thoughtfully. "I believe I can find out for you, but there aren't many in Stonehill. Why do you want to know?"  
  
The three mages stared at each other, panicking for a moment. "Erm...it's a, uh, a school project!" Emily blurted, her mind working hurredly. "We, we have to...to..." she shot a pleading glance at Kara.  
  
"We have to write a report on the differences between unicorns and real horses," Kara piped up. Adriane glared at her, cocking an eyebrow. 'That's a dumb idea! No way will Emily's mom believe that!' she thought furiously.  
  
"That sounds interesting," was all Carolyn said. She headed for her desk, taking a seat and booting up her computer. "I think there're two or three stables in the Stonehill area. Do you need to visit them?"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be helpful if we could," Kara replied.  
  
Carolyn brought up a list of her clients. "Well, I can give you all a ride tomorrow, if you want. Looks like the nearest stable is a few miles outside town. It offers riding lessons. Do you want to go tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
Emily nodded. "Yes, please. Thanks Mom." She scooped up Ozzie and headed toward her room, Kara and Adriane on her heels.  
  
"What kind of excuse was THAT, Barbie?" Adriane burst out.  
  
"At least I TRIED to help!" Kara retorted. She perched on Emily's bed as Adriane leaned against the wall.  
  
Emily sat next to Kara. "Well, tomorrow we'll visit Stonehill Stables. I think we need a plan. What are we going to do if we do find Lorelei there? We can't exactly storm out of the stables with a unicorn."  
  
Adriane nodded. "You're right, Emily. But we couldn't get her out of there anyway, not when she's so badly hurt."  
  
"Then why doesn't Emily heal her?" Kara suggested. "Lorelei's a protector of the magic web. If she's restored to full health, couldn't she open a portal and escape that way?"  
  
Ozzie, clasping a granola bar in his paws, spoke around a mouthful. "That might work, if we make sure no one is there to see the portal open. That would be even more disastrous than the discovery of Lorelei."  
  
"Alright, then that's our plan for now?" Emily asked. The others nodded confirmation. 'Now I just have to find a way to spend the rest of the day,' she thought. How could she focus on anything but the ghastly vision of Lorelei, injured and captured yet again. She shook her head with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Emily, I've gotta go," Kara's voice broke through her thoughts. "See ya tomorrow?" When Emily nodded, she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"I have to get home too. But, call me if you need help with something," Adriane lingered, searching her mind for something to say that would ease that depressed, hopeless stare fixed to her friend's face. Coming up with nothing, she settled with saying, "Don't worry, Em. We'll find Lorelei. I promise," the dark-haired girl lingered for a moment longer, then sighed and left.  
  
Emily rubbed the rainbow stone at her wrist. It was dull, without even the slightest glow. She turned, flung herself onto the bed, and smothered her tears in her pillow.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Okay, there's the chapter! Please review, and if you have any suggestions for this story, please, please tell me. I'm running out of ideas! Okay, thanks, and good-bye! 


	4. Stonehill Stables

.::Chapter Four :: Stonehill Stables::.  
  
------  
  
A/N: 'Ello! Two chapters in two days! I've been pretty bored, so I did the fourth chapter. My chapters are pretty unproductive, I know. But I promise that –something- shall take place in the fifth chapter!  
  
------  
  
Emily stared up at the sky. The sun was hidden by a mass of dark, forbidding gray clouds. "Matches my mood just fine," she mused. Her mother had noticed Emily's sudden decrease in energy that morning. When she had started interrogating her daughter, Emily knew it was time to get out of the house.  
  
"Meep!" she let out a startled squeak as Misty tugged on the leash and dragged Emily toward the park. "Slow down! What's the hurry?" she cried, breathless. "Okay, here's a good spot. Now, behave!" Emily tied Misty's leash to a strong tree, letting it out all the way so the dog could run around, then sat on the grass. "Where could you be, Lorelei?"  
  
'What if we can't find her?' the girl wondered. 'Or what if when we find her it's too late?' Emily touched her rainbow stone. Calming waves of magic washed over her. "I didn't know it did that," she blinked. The horrible thoughts flowing through her mind a moment before had ebbed. With her head suddenly cleared, she heard a cry of alarm.  
  
"Grrr...let go!!" the muffled voice shouted. "Hey, that tickles...GAH!"  
  
"Umm...Ozzie?" Emily stood, gazing around uncertainly.  
  
Ozzie's voice rang out. "Get this monster to let go!!!"  
  
Emily's blue eyes fell on Misty. The dog's black muzzle bulged as something squirmed inside her mouth. "Misty!" she shouted, racing toward the dog. "No! Bad girl! Drop it!" she pried the ferret from the dog's grasp. Misty, defeated, slunk away.  
  
"When is that creature going home?" Ozzie demanded, wiping dog slobber off of his face. Emily produced a small smile, glancing up. SPLASH. A drop of water landed on her nose. Ozzie was hit next as the rain started.  
  
"C'mon!" Emily grabbed the dog's leash and headed at a run for the Pet Palace.  
  
------  
  
Emily, wearing dry, warm clothes, sat at the kitchen table, holding a mug of hot chocolate. Ozzie sat nearby, a marshmallow in each furry paw. "Yoo-hoo!" called a bright voice. "Lorelei Rescue Squad, reporting for duty!" Kara bounded into the room, a hot pink umbrella in her hand. Despite the gloomy, cold weather, the girl still wore a pink tube top, khaki capris, and only a light powder pink silk jacket to defend her from the rain. She grinned brightly as she plopped down at the table.  
  
Adriane's outfit was more sensible. The warrior donned black hiking boots, a black sweatshirt, and jeans. "She's been like this all morning," she groaned, removing the hood of her sweatshirt. "It's sickening."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Xena!" Kara retorted. "Someone has to be happy!"  
  
"Says who?" the dark-haired girl retorted.  
  
Kara stuck her tongue out. Emily shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Okay," she intervened. "It's almost time to go. Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yep! Ready to go-"POP! Kara was interrupted. POP! POP! POP POP! "Wha-?" she stared as five d-flies popped into existence. "Not here! Emily's mom'll see you guys!! Go away!" she hissed.  
  
"Keekee! Messssssage!" squeaked Goldie. The others added their chorus. "Keekee! Keekee!"  
  
"Huh? A message? Give it here!" demanded Kara. Goldie shook her head, depositing the slip of paper into Adriane's hand instead. She opened it, scanned it quickly, then read aloud:  
  
"'Adriane-  
  
Something's very wrong. More unicorns being taken. The pack and I are going to the academy to protect the foals. Find unicorns!  
  
-Zach'"  
  
"More unicorns? You mean it's not just Lorelei?" Emily cried. Adriane nodded. The healer pushed back from the table. "Mom!" she called. "Can we get going now please?"  
  
"Sure, you girls get in the car, and I'll be right there," Carolyn responded. Emily turned and stalked outside, fury driving her.  
  
"Whoever you are," she swore as she got into the car. "I will find you."  
  
------  
  
Carolyn turned the green Explorer onto a dirt road. A sign above the road read, "Stonehill Stables," while a smaller one said, "cheap riding lessons!" Emily clenched her jaw as her mother parked, jumping out nearly before the car had fully stopped.  
  
"I'm going to check up on the horses being ridden. I want to make sure they're not mistreated by the riders. But I called the owner of the stable and he said you could look around inside," Carolyn told the mages.  
  
Kara nodded. "Thanks for the ride, Dr. Fletcher!" she sang out, turning and racing toward the stables. The rain had slowed to a steady drizzle as the three girls and Ozzie made their way toward the large stable. The smells and sounds of horses tingled in their senses as they blinked in the sudden darkness.  
  
"Okay," Kara spoke, "We have to check all of these stalls. I'll take this end, Adriane can take the other, and Emily the middle," The three split up to begin their search.  
  
Emily reached the first stall and peered inside. A gray mare peered back at her with large brown eyes. "Hey there," she called softly to the horse, who let out a whinny. "Sorry, I'll leave you alone," she moved on to the next stall, where a paint horse glared at her. The three mages continued, finding no unicorns. Finally, they all met up.  
  
"This is the last stall," Adriane commented. "We've checked all the others," the three girls and Ozzie all turned and gazed into the stall as one...  
  
------  
  
A/N: And what will they find? You'll have to wait until the next chapter! Muhahaha! Now, please review! 


	5. An Unexpected Ally

.::Chapter Five :: An Unexpected Ally::.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Alright, after months of Writer's Block, inspiration has finally struck, and I'm on a roll! This is my third chapter in a three-day period! Not many reviews though. –sigh-  
  
------  
  
Emily bit her lip, strangling a distressed sob. In the stall stood a perfectly healthy black stallion. His sleek pelt was beautiful, seeming to shine, and its mane and tail were thick black hair. But the creature was not Lorelei. Emily glared at him, an irrational anger with this magnificent creature boiling inside her. "You're just a useless horse! You aren't Lorelei, you can't even tell us where she is!" she spat.  
  
"Of course I'm not Lorelei!" the stallion scoffed.  
  
Adriane smacked a hand over Kara's mouth, stifling her shriek. Emily's eyes widened. "Y-you...you just talked!" she gaped at the horse, who pranced irritably in his stall.  
  
"Oh really? Did you expect me to be as dumb as these other creatures?" it retorted. "And I was made to believe the mages who defeated the Sorceress were intelligent!"  
  
Kara, indignant, pushed Adriane's hand away and cried out, "We ARE intelligent!" she glared at the stallion. "We just didn't know that normal horses talked!"  
  
The stallion snorted, a horsey laugh. "Wherever did you get the impression that these creatures," it pointed its velvety nose at the horses in the surrounding stalls, "could talk?"  
  
"But, you're a normal horse," Emily pointed out, still in a state of shock.  
  
"I am not! Anyone with eyes can see that I am Hakan, black unicorn, protector of the magic web!"  
  
Adriane, Kara, Emily, and Ozzie exchanged puzzled glances. "Oh yeah?" the ferret scoffed. "Then where's your horn?"  
  
Hakan lowered his head, his voice ashamed. "The Beast Hater took it," he explained. "He didn't get my magic, though!" the unicorn snorted defiantly. "I released it before he could."  
  
"But, if you released your magic, how can you still speak? And how come you're not sick, like..." Emily's voice faltered. "Like Lorelei was when the Dark Sorceress took her horn?"  
  
"Yeah, and who's this 'Beast Hater?'" Kara added  
  
"I kept enough of my magic to remain a unicorn," Hakan replied. "And the Beast Hater captured me and the others."  
  
Emily perked up. "Does that mean you know where Lorelei is? Is she safe? Has anyone tended to her? Did she escape?" she cried, grasping the door of the stall.  
  
Hakan lowered his head again. "Lorelei," his voice quivered when he spoke. "Lorelei was here. But they took her away yesterday."  
  
"Who took her away?" Emily's eyes flashed. "Tell me!"  
  
Hakan snorted, nostrils flaring. "The Beast Hater knew a doctor was coming to inspect his animals. He paid the Greedy One to take Lorelei away, so no one would discover her. The Greedy One," he added, seeing the question in the eyes of the mages, "buys horses from the Beast Hater.  
  
"I know where Lorelei is. I can take you to her," the stallion whickered.  
  
Kara blinked, confusion on her face. 'This guy seems like the selfish type, though,' she mused. 'Why help us?' Aloud she said, "Why? What's in it for you if you help us?"  
  
The unicorn's eyes flashed, and he reared. Emily rushed forward, afraid he would hurt himself in the small space. "I care about Lorelei, too!" he whinnied. "Her welfare matters to me! This girl shares that care. If I take the healer to Lorelei, she will help."  
  
"Thank you," Emily whispered. "But how will we get past unnoticed? If this Beast Hater sees us apparently 'stealing' you, we'll get in an unbelievable amount of trouble. Anyone got any bright ideas?" she gazed around.  
  
Kara's eyes gleamed. Her face broke out into a grin. "I'm the blazing star! I always come up with blazing ideas!"  
  
"Oh, please," Adriane groaned. "Spare us the corny stuff."  
  
------  
  
Ozzie, posted as sentry, peered around the stable door. "The doctor is talking to the stable owner!" he called, "They're watching the riders!"  
  
"Okay, good," Kara said with a nod. "Keep watching, Ozzie," She turned to the others. "Now, do you all remember what to do?"  
  
Adriane rolled her eyes. "There's no way this is going to work. There're trained people around here. They can't all be dumb enough to believe our story," she pointed out.  
  
Kara glared icily at her. "Of course it'll work. Because you'll use your special...talent," she glanced meaningfully at Adriane's wolf stone, which pulsed with a soft golden glow, "to help us!" she smiled brightly. "Adriane, you'll use your magic to make it look like Hakan here went on a rampage. All he has to do is get away from the stable without being caught. Then, we'll meet up with him back at Ravenswood. While he slips away out the back and Adriane does her work, Emily and I will tell everyone that one of the horses broke free."  
  
"I will not be called a horse!" Hakan snorted, raising his head proudly.  
  
Kara cocked an eyebrow at him. "Whatever you say, big guy. Anyway, are we all clear on what to do?"  
  
Adriane opened her mouth to protest, but Emily spoke up. "Adriane, we don't have any better ideas. We'll have to try. Right?" she gazed hopefully at her friend. With a sigh, the warrior nodded.  
  
"Alright, Barbie, let's see if there're any brains under that oh-so-perfect golden hair." Kara's only response was to flip her blonde mane.  
  
------  
  
Freed, Hakan reared, neighing joyfully, before turning and slipping out the back door, surprisingly silent. Emily followed to make sure he got away, then returned to Adriane and Kara. "Okay," Kara said to Adriane. "Do your thing."  
  
"But don't hurt the horses," Emily added quickly. Adriane nodded, concentrating on Hakan's old stall. Suddenly, the wood splintered with a crack. Emily and Kara, taking their cue, raced from the stable.  
  
"Mom!" Emily called out. "One of the horses broke out of the stable!" While Kara began to "explain" what had happened, Emily glanced around, catching the flick of a black tail as the unicorn disappeared into a cluster of trees. Turning back to the stable owner and Carolyn, she hid a relieved grin. Finally, they were going to find Lorelei!  
  
------  
  
A/N: Okay, there's chapter five. Please, please, review! :'-( 


End file.
